


There's a First Time for Everything

by thericketandoo



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, First Time, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thericketandoo/pseuds/thericketandoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sunlight streams through the blinds of Wendla’s room onto the bed where she and Ilse lay intertwined. Ilse plants tiny kisses all over Wendla’s face as she points to different spots, Wendla giggling with each additional kiss.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's Wendla's first time with another girl, and Ilse's here to guide her through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of sequel to [Now or Never](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5022853), so might want to read that first. ;)

Sunlight streams through the blinds of Wendla’s room onto the bed where she and Ilse lay intertwined. Ilse plants tiny kisses all over Wendla’s face as she points to different spots, Wendla giggling with each additional kiss. Ilse pulls Wendla into a deep kiss, Wendla’s tongue tracing the top of Ilse’s teeth. As they sit up, lips still locked, Wendla searches for Ilse’s hands. When her hands find Ilse’s, she brings them up to her breasts.

Ilse leans back, releasing herself from their kiss, and glances down at her hands on Wendla’s chest.

“What?”

“This is new, that’s all.”

“Oh come on, you’ve fondled plenty of boobs!” Wendla scoffed, still holding Ilse’s hands over her breasts.

“Not these though,” Ilse gave them a gentle squeeze, and Wendla let out a tiny gasp, “Never these.”

Wendla leaned into Ilse’s hands and kissed her again, whispering into Ilse’s mouth, “Well, there’s a first time for everything.” 

They broke for a moment, allowing Wendla to remove her tank top, exposing her bare chest. Ilse began to move her kisses down Wendla’s neck to her collarbone, and then settled at her breasts. Wendla took in a deep shuddering breath as Ilse lowered her back down to the bed.

Ilse made sure to take her time, gently fondling and kissing Wendla’s breasts. Wendla didn’t like biting kisses, so Ilse felt like she might not appreciate a bite to her nipple. Maybe next time.

She glanced up at Wendla’s face. Her expression was blissful, with eyes closed and her hands tangled in her hair. Ilse smirked into Wendla’s skin, and tentatively licked at a nipple. Wendla’s sharp intake of air made Ilse’s heart beat faster with anticipation.

“Wendi, darling?” Ilse was planting kisses down the length of Wendla’s torso, “Would you be okay if I?” She slipped her thumbs into the elastic bands on either side of Wendla’s panties, and peered up at Wendla.

Wendla propped herself up by her elbows, and blinked at Ilse, a look of worry blooming. 

It wasn’t anything new to Ilse that Wendla had never been with a girl, and really hadn’t been with anyone since high school, so they had been taking things very slow. Whereas Ilse’s childhood abuse had lead to a more reckless sexual history, Wendla’s had closed her off completely, and Ilse was fine with that. She wanted Wendla in whatever way Wendla wanted her, even if that meant no sex at all. Still, Ilse was pleased to learn Wendla was not against taking things further, as long as it was at her pace.

Ilse unhooked her thumbs, “No? It’s okay, we can just- “

Wendla shook her head, and sat up all the way, placing her hands on Ilse’s cheeks. “I’m just… what comes next?”

“That’s entirely up to you!” Ilse raised an eyebrow, and smiled, “What do you like?”

Wendla drew her hands up to her mouth, balling them into fists as she thought, “I don’t… know?”

“I mean, what do you do when you masturbate?” Ilse moved to straddle Wendla’s outstretched legs, and sat herself down slowly on Wendla’s thighs.

Wendla blushed, embarrassed, “I… don’t?”

“What?! That’s a lie! You had that big glittery vibe in your drawer the entire time we were at school together!”

“It was a gift! I never used it. It was.... I don’t know… too much,” Wendla turned her head away to look at the bed. 

Ilse leaned forward and placed her fingers under Wendla’s chin, turning her face back to look at her. “That’s okay! Don’t be embarrassed. Everyone moves at their own pace,” She paused, considering, “When you say, ‘too much’ what do you mean? Size? Sensation?”

“Size. I don’t like… “ Wendla breathing was getting more frantic, so Ilse took Wendla’s hands, and held them in her own, gently stroking her palms with her thumbs.

“Right. Say no more,” Ilse moved off of Wendla’s thighs, and sat on her knees next to her. Wendla looked at Ilse, confused.

“I just need to get something from my bag. Is that okay?”

Wendla nodded. When Ilse returned she was holding a bottle of lube. Wendla’s eyes widened.

“Water based! Unscented, and unflavored. I don’t want you to have an allergic reaction, or something!”

Wendla laughed, “You’re so considerate! But… forgive me, why do we need that if we’re not… um…”

“Friction reduction! I’m going to use my fingers for this. Don’t worry, I’ll put nothing inside unless you specifically ask me to, okay?” Ilse crawled back onto the bed. Wendla laid back onto the pillows she had propped against the headboard.

“Now can I take these off?” Wendla nodded, and Ilse began to slide Wendla’s underwear down, tossing them off the bed with a flourish once they were off.

Ilse smiled fiendishly as she straddled Wendla again, and bent down to begin kissing Wendla’s collar bone. Wendla brought her hands up, feeding them into Ilse’s hair, and holding Ilse’s neck and she placed wet kisses, lower and lower on her body. 

Wendla’s breath caught in her throat when Ilse reached the spot just below her navel, and her knees bent instinctively. Ilse moved her kissing back up to Wendla’s breasts as she reached for the bottle of lube, and squeezed a dollop unto her fingers.

Ilse’s mouth continued to caress Wendla’s breasts as she slipped a hand between Wendla’s thighs. She knew she’d hit her mark the moment Wendla’s back arched slightly. Ilse rhythmically drew small circles on Wendla’s clitoris with one hand, and slide the other under Wendla’s neck.

As Ilse increased the speed of her circles, so did the speed of Wendla’s breathing. Wendla panted, and tangled her fingers deeper into Ilse’s hair, pulling just enough to let Ilse know she was on the right track. Ilse moved her free hand to the small of Wendla’s back for better leverage.

“Is this okay?” Ilse spoke between kisses. She glanced up to see Wendla nod, just barely, “You don’t have to be quiet, if you don’t want to.”

“I… know. Stop… talking!” Wendla spoke through gritted teeth. A small moan escaped from her mouth as Ilse increased the pressure on her clit.

Ilse could sense Wendla’s impending climax as she felt the tension of her partner building underneath her. Wendla’s eyes we screwed shut, and her breathing was fast and loud. Ilse’s own heartbeat was just as fast as she worked furiously to push Wendla over her peak.

Wendla moaned as her orgasm crashed over her like fireworks, spreading from between her legs to the tips of her fingers. Not knowing what she would want next, Ilse moved off of Wendla to lie next to her on the bed. She watched as Wendla took deep breath after deep breath, post-climax tremors still shivering through her body.

After a minute or so, Wendla rolled over to pull Ilse close. The girls wrapped themselves around each other, smiling.

“I love you,” Wendla whispered, inches from Ilse face.

“I guess that was okay then?” Ilse smirked.

Wendla poked the tip of Ilse’s nose, “You shhh! Duh.”

Ilse bit playfully at Wendla’s finger, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated. Thanks to [celestialdeth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialDeth/pseuds/CelestialDeth) for beta-ing, and thanks to YOU for reading!


End file.
